Middle Eastern Crisis
The Concept It is a short, Middle east only TL derived from the Six-Day War of OTL going horribly wrong for the Arabs, superpower intervention occurring and Israel going Zionist shortly afterwards. From Wikipedia- :"The Six-Day War (Hebrew: מלחמת ששת הימים, Milhemet Sheshet Ha Yamim; Arabic: النكسة, an-Naksah, "The Setback" or حرب ۱۹٦۷, Ḥarb 1967, "War of 1967"), also known as the June War, 1967 Arab–Israeli War, or Third Arab–Israeli War, was fought between June 5 and 10, 1967, by Israel and the neighboring states of Egypt (known at the time as the United Arab Republic), Jordan, and Syria. The war began on June 5 with Israel launching surprise strikes against Egyptian air-fields in response to the mobilisation of Egyptian forces on the Israeli border." Superpower action When the Superpowers heard Israle was not giving up and wanted to finish of Syria things went ballistic. Luckily it was only a limited response in only the Middle East. Soviet Strikes on Israel, Saudi Arabia and Turkey #Ben Gurion International Airport (Hebrew: נְמַל הַתְּעוּפָה בֵּן גּוּרְיוֹן‎, Nemal HaTe'ūfa Ben Gurion, Arabic: مَطَار بِن غُورْيُون أَلدُّوَلِيّ‎ Maṭār Bin Ghūrīūn ad-Duwaliyy) air force base- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Haifa (Hebrew: חֵיפָה Heifa , Hebrew pronunciation: χeiˈfa; Arabic: حيفا‎ Ḥayfā ) Naval base- 2x 15kt #Ein Shemer Airfield- 1x 15kt #Tel Aviv city center- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Tel Nof Air Base- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Ashdod- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Incirlik Air Base- 1x 15kt #Ankara AFB-1x 10kt (did not go off) #Ankara government offices-1x 1kt. #Ankara air base-1x 1kt (did not go off) #İzmir AFB-1x 10kt (did not go off) #Istanbul army barracks- 1x 1kt. #Akhisar Air Base- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt. #İzmit naval port-1x 15kt. (it did not explode). #Dhahran navy base- 1x 15kt #Dammam navy base- 1x 15kt Elseware No one else was either targeted or hit. NATO targets in and Egypt and Syria #Damascus city center 1x 15Kt (did not go off) #Damscus air base- 1x 1kt #Latakia port 2x 15kt #Tartus port 2x 15kt (did not go off) and 1x 1kt #Tartus navy base 2x 15kt #Port Saied navy dockyards 1x 15kt #Gaza City 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Suez Canal lock at Suez- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Suez Canal lock at Port Saied- 1x 10kt (did not go off) and 1x 1kt. #Port Saied naval base- 1x 15kt (did not go off). #Cairo city air base- 1x 15kt. #Egyptian Air force HQ, Oruba Street, Nasr City- 2x 1kt (did not go off). #Alexandria naval base- 1x 15kt (did not go off). Elseware No one else was either targeted or hit. Saddam Hussein To this day we still don't know if he's dead or alive, but we do know that Tikrit is still an active hot-bed of violent pro-Saddam activity. Saddam Hussein Loyalist Brigades of Tikrit fight on his behalf/in his memory. Syria and Turkey The Syrian civil war started in 2007, and 2009 and Turkey has been falling apart ever since the PKK and Peshmerga formed an unholy alliance against Turkey in 2005. They soon fell out after Kurdish independence was recognized in 2007. Operation Chastise The Peshmerga gets much more help from the West during the 1991 Kurdish and Shia Iraq uprising than in real life. Category:Middle Eastern Crisis TL Category:Middle East Category:Arab World Category:ASB-bias(war-wacky).